It's a long road that has no turning
by Svetlanacat
Summary: When you play chess, you have to move your pieces, and to trap the king. What if the king runs away ? A Pandora's box story


-New York will handle it, eventually, Dr Kuryakyn. If they need us...

-Don't even think of it. I was on vacation, with my daughter at the zoo. I am going back home, and New York... New York will have to manage. I intend to have dinner with a cute young lady, and to talk with her mother. So... good evening, and good night.

-Bye, Dr Kuryakyn.

* * *

-Mr Solo ? Napoleon ? Wake up, Napoleon !

-Lisa ? Where... What ... ?

-Napoleon, when you came back, you lied on the couch... and you fell asleep. There was no reason for waking you before. You have had a quite hard day, although not so bad... at the end... But I heard you. It was a nightmare, so...

-It's... the evening, isn't ? Elena and Sasha...

-They are at their hotel, Napoleon. Elena wanted to call Illya. Perhaps... we'll have new soon ! Napoleon ? Are you okay ?

-The crash...

-Oh yes, the crash. Oh, Napoleon, it's a disaster.

-Lisa... would you cal the hotel ? Elena's hotel ? I want to be sure... Don't look at me like that ! We were tomorrow... And Elena died in the crash. With Sasha.

-Napoleon, I told you about the crash when you came back... I don't need to call the hotel. Elena and Sasha are probably going to dine...And you should go home, too ! And remember that you promised to take them at the airport, tomorrow !

* * *

-Mama... Papa won't be mad, will he ?

-No, Sasha. I am sure he won't Well, er... he'll be a bit at me, perhaps... He'll understand. And he'll be pleased. As Napoleon.

-Napoleon is very nice, mama. I like him. He is a very busy man and he came for us, this afternoon.

-He came for you, Sasha. For you, and for your father.

* * *

-Papa ! You are here !

-As you see, Tonya ! Didn't I have said so ? Mrs Laney, thank you so much !

-Tonya is so cute, Mr Kuryakyn... Do you want to dine with us, both of you ?

-No, thank you, Mrs Laney, but ... I promised a « private » dinner to a young lady...

-Papa!

-... named Tonya. Don't forget the panthers, honey. Good bye, Mrs Laney, and good night.

-Good bye, Mrs Laney, and thank you very much.

-Good bye !

* * *

-Mixed salad, young lady ? With tomatoes, and chicken ? or prawns ?

-Prawns, daddy. .. and... we could have... pancakes ?

-Prawns, and pancakes, miss ! Your wish is my command ! However, Tonya, can you slice the tomatoes ? Ad be care...

-Be careful with the knife ! Yes, daddy, I'll be careful. I am always with the knife. You taught me how to do ! And, then, could I break the eggs ?

-Tonya, dear... I trust you with a knife... Not with the eggs. Next year, for the eggs...

-Pfff

-If you pout,Tonya, I'll pout too.

-I don't really pout, papa. ... And...

-Yes, douchka ?

-Are you going to call Napoleon, this evening ? I would like to meet him. Do you think that he likes pancakes ?... Papa ?

-Yes, Tonya, yes. Napoleon likes pancakes. He liked them twelve years ago...And...

-And ?

-And... Did I tell you that I love you, douchka ?

-Yes, but... You can tell me again. And I love you too, daddy. We could call Napoleon ?

-Oh, telephone, Tonya. That's mama and Sasha ! Come with me.

-Illya, love, you are back home ! Had a good day with Tonya ?

-Of course, love. Weather was fine, and my young lady was fascinated. I think that we'll have to build a zoo in the garden. We have already some animals. And... You ? And Sasha ? Had a good day ? Found what you were looking for ?

-Yes, Illya. The weather was fine, here, too. We went to the museum and to Central Park. Sasha liked it very much.

-And did he like Napoleon ?

-Illya... I...

-Papa ! It's Sasha ! Oh, papa, we have met Napoleon, and, oh yes, daddy. I like him very much. Daddy ? You aren't mad at us... are you ?

-Should I, Sasha ?

-Nnnno, you shouldn't... but you could be. I want you to know that... I am the one to be blamed. I ... forced mama to help me.

-You forced your mother to do something she didn't want to ? Oh, Sasha, you'll tell me the trick, and I'll forgive you all...

-Very funny, Illya Kuryakyn, very funny. I heard this !

-I am not mad at you, Sasha. How did you find...

-Mama called the Uncle, papa. And Lisa gave me an appointment with Mr Solo. You know, Napoleon is the chief, now, the Number one...

-Section one. Yes, I guess he is ... And ?

-They gave me a yellow triangle. Many people looked at me. They smiled at me. And I met Lisa. She is very nice. And... Napoleon. Daddy ?

-Yes, Sasha ?

-Napoleon is very nice, too. He recognized me, as soon as he saw me. And we talked about Tonya, and about his own children. He has two, papa. A girl, who is the same age as I am. And a boy who is six, as Tonya. She is named Alexandra, as I am Alexander ! And the little boy is ... Elijah. It sound like Illya, doesn't it ? And, you know what ?

-They have... cats, Sasha ?

-Yes ! After that... Napoleon asked me why I wanted to meet him. He was worried, as you were when we opened the box. And he told me that... that he couldn't come with us to Boston. That it was the past. So... I ran away.

-Sasha... I am sor...

-No, papa, no, wait ! Mama ran away with me, and she took me to the cafe where you went when you worked with Napoleon. We were talking, and...

-And ?

-And Napoleon joined us. He had changed his mind ! He had guessed that we would be there. And we talked again. He ... agrees to... he wants to meet you and to see Tonya. And May. Tomorrow, he'll drive us to the airport. He can't come with us, but... we could call you, at the airport, and you could talk with him ?

-At... at what time is your flight ?

-Mama ? er... 1 p.m. You'll talk with Napoleon, papa ? We'll call you, and you'll talk with him ? Papa ?

-No, Sasha. No, I won't.

-Papa !


End file.
